fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GhostCheese
We miss you come back pleaseCass delau (talk) 03:02, February 28, 2019 (UTC) --- I have no idea who you are, and I've never left. I'm pretty active in Discord and I check for major updates on the site and occasionally post pets or other content. I started working on some big stuff in late 2018, but I'm an undergrad chemistry senior who graduates in May, so understandably I'm pretty busy with undergrad research (electrochemical detection of opiates!) and also some really stressful classes. GhostCheese (talk) 21:26, March 3, 2019 (UTC) So sorry. Meant to send it to that homestuck chick on DA but I'm having trouble finding her. Company I don't know if she's still on? Talk<3 15:03, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Also wish you luck on electrochemical detection of opiates Talk<3 14:38, April 3, 2019 (UTC) ::.. I still have no idea who you are. GhostCheese (talk) 01:59, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks for humoring my silly conversation even if you don't care about me Talk<3 10:26, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::I am not "humoring" you. I do not trust you, I do not know who you are, and for all I know you're a sock puppet of any number of people who have caused grief in the past. I dont know how you know my real name or why you're following me on Twitter. You make me uncomfortable. Please take the hint and leave me alone. GhostCheese (talk) 14:47, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's also striking that you're following a bunch of this site's users on dA. But you've managed to miss at least two of us. What's your game? Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:08, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::::i dont mean to be weird or anything but my "game" is more freinds, im not really a social girl or even a social person but i know, in some places there are truly nice places, i dont mean to be lik "oh, boohoo poor me" or anything but i much prefer these small fragments of paradise randomly overseas than my average, ordinary life, it makes me feel like a participant than a background character. I assume i have been acting weird, maybe i rushed things along assuming you'd be alright with me throwing myself into your friend group. Ill be honest the DA thing seems kinda creepy/stalkerish now, and i dont know ghost's real name (if you could, tell me when i said it) also who are you on twitter? I dont remember most of it but i probably know what your talking about, sorry Talk<3 15:55, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Anne Of Versary The following gifts have been unwrapped: * Gift Box 1: "A flashy box that smells of peanuts." ** Super Nut (*): Has a fascination with syrup. * Gift Box 6: "A slap-to-the-face box that smells of the realization that these descriptions are all red herrings." ** Erodent (*): Continuously gnaws on a stick of to keep teeth from overgrowing. * Gift Egg: "Remember the egg center thing? I don't." ** Bouncy Castle (*): Can, will, and must jump into the stratosphere. (Will return unharmed every time.) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 22:01, July 2, 2019 (UTC)